1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable rear view or side view mirror for a motor vehicle, especially a mirror for the outside of the vehicle, with the mirror body or element being supported by a ball-and-socket-like joint, and being adapted to be adjusted by two elements, such as small working cylinders or bellows, that can be actuated by a pressure medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the heretofore known mirrors of this general type, the elements that serve to effect adjustment are embodied in such a way that they are double-acting in that they can selectively transmit forces in either direction along their longitudinal axis. This requires a special, relatively expensive construction.
An object of the present invention is to improve mirrors of the aforementioned general type in such a way that, in a simple manner, single-acting adjustment elements can be used, thereby greatly reducing the expense for the adjustment mechanism of such a mirror.